


Asset Out of Containment

by Zed_Zalias



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Because it isn't meant to be hot or relationship-centric, Body Horror, Clones, Faba X Clone of Lusamine, Gay Faba, Gen, Human Experimentation, It's meant to be gross and awful, Just a minor element to the interaction, Minor Violence, No I will not tag it as F/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not a major element, Not for a fetish though, Not really a ship, Physical Abuse, Powerlessness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Vomiting, Wet Dream, it's only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Zalias/pseuds/Zed_Zalias
Summary: Faba is working late one night when someone comes knocking on his door... He'd seen the monster a few times before and heard the rumors of its demonic origins and the stories of its heinous abuses, but he'd never really considered the fact that his first proper meeting with it may be the most terrifying moment in his life.(Beware: This errs on the Explicit side of Mature, so just be mindful of that and the tags before you click. I only refrained from giving it the Big Red E because it's more just appallingly gross than actually pornographic in nature/meant to be enjoyed).





	Asset Out of Containment

**Author's Note:**

> _Please do not read this thinking it's porn. This is not porn, this is not smut, I didn't write this to turn anybody on. This is meant to be read as fucked up shit._ If you're into this sort of thing, I'm not judging you for that, I'm merely suggesting that you go read something with these elements that's actually meant to be hot, because... This isn't. If you think it is, then more power to you, you do you, etc. etc., just please understand that that was not my intention when writing the story.
> 
> This was taken from my old Tumblr RP blog, beautiful-lusamine. It's been deeply expanded on and made about ten times more fucked up, but not much actual editing has been done to what was already there, so please excuse me if it isn't exactly my best work because a writer can grow a lot in two years. The headcanons about Faba being gay, having that journal, as well as being bullied in high school, were borrowed from my old RP partner, branch-chief--faba. Zenith is an original character who works at Aether, belonging to another old friend, aetheremployeezenith. This also includes an allusion to MindfulWrath, although I can't imagine them having any desire to read this! The prompt for this was simply "Lusayours X Faba."

The door on Faba’s office was there one second, and then it suddenly wasn’t.

It came down with a loud crashing sound, and the fact that someone had actually been able to push it down was astonishing.

Faba jolted, shaking his head to force the droopiness out of his eyes, and spun swiftly in his chair to face the intruder. She stood at the door’s frame, her eyes wild and vicious. Her hair was purple, with streaks of pink through it, her eyes a jealous green, her dress a pale azure, and her pants cerulean and white.

It was Lusamine, but… Not… Why did he feel like he knew who she was?

And then it hit him like a freight train, making him double over in his chair in horror, because this was  _LSA-B._

_LSA-B._

He had only seen the creature - Creature, because this thing c _ertainly_ wasn’t human - A few times, quick glances into her stasis tank to check on her, or seeing her walk past his office, but that was different. Then, she was always escorted by Lusamine.  _Always._  Either that, or she was in the tank. Now, she wasn’t, and the Branch Chief’s mind was racing. His heart felt like it would burst. No one had been allowed to help Lusamine with this project,  _no one_. They could rarely even go near the room where the beast was stored - Lusamine claimed Faba was lucky. Lusamine refused to explain what the creature was. Some said it was a version of her from another reality, but Faba…. Faba knew better.

It was a clone.

A failed clone, an experiment gone  _horrifyingly_  wrong, and it had Lusamine wrapped around her…  _Its,_  Faba corrected himself, little finger.

Some said he was foolish to believe that - But he knew better than to think it came from an alternate reality. It had  _science-fair-failure_  written all over it, and whatever it had done to Lusamine to compel her to allow it to roam around the VLFS scared Faba… No human had ever manipulated Lusamine before, and that, right there, was his evidence that it was  _not_  human.

If such things existed, would he consider successful clones human? Of course. But this was no successful clone… This was a failure, a horror grown in a petri dish, a sin that would end humanity.

As if to prove his point, LSA-B’s eyes seemed to change color to a vibrant yellow as they identified Faba, cowering weakly in his chair. Word had it that employees had cried all day, locked in their offices, in the aftermath of encountering LSA-B when she wasn’t on Lusamine’s leash.  _It’s just the lighting,_  Faba told himself.  _Its eyes aren’t changing. It’s all myth. It’s all myth…_

“Hello,” Came its voice, and there was something distinctly  _other_  about it. It vibrated, as if uncomfortable with existing, and the noise seemed to carry an air of death. It smiled, wickedly, and for one of few times in his life, Faba was actually scared of another living thing.

She -  _It_  walked towards him, its movements mechanical and slow, as if it had come from a world where gravity was different. It’s smile deepened as it got closer, and soon Faba could feel its breath on his body. Faba was curled up into a ball, shaking at an alarming rate and sweating profusely. He was biting his lip so hard it bled to keep from crying out in fright.

It reached out slowly, its hand getting so close to Faba’s head, and Faba felt he would die of fright. His entire body shook with absolute terror, his heart was hammering so loudly he could hear it.

When it touched him, he screamed like his limbs were being ripped off, one by one, tendons tearing and ligaments snapping under the pressure.

“Calm down now, child. I just came to ask a few questions.”

His heart was racing, and his body was on fire. He tried to clear his throat and sound tough, but his voice cracked and he winced in hurt pride.

“Y-Yes? What are your questions f-for me?”

LSA-B laughed, and it was broken, shrill, cold, and  _hollow._  It was chaotic. It was awful. It made Faba feel a small warmth in his pants, and liquid shame trickled down his leg. It wasn’t enough that LSA-B would notice, but it made Faba close his eyes and whimper in self-loathing and embarrassment.

“Are you the Foundation’s Branch Chief that I keep hearing about?”

“Er…” His voice quivered. He stood up slowly and tried to put a smile on his face, but all he could manage was a grimace. “Y-Yes! I am Faba, the wonderful, irreplaceable Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation! Perhaps you’d like to have a tour?”

It laughed again, and Faba shut his eyes and shook like he was being electrocuted.

“No,” It said with a manic smile. “I just want to know the master password, love.”

Faba squeaked in response. He blushed deeply, but no… LSA-B wasn’t his type.  _Monsters_  weren’t his type. And yet, there was something commanding about her, something that made Faba want her closer to him, some kind of aura that radiated off of her. Perhaps worst of all, he was powerless to this strange energy even despite his full and complete awareness that it had no purpose other than to manipulate him into defenselessness. 

“I’m t-terribly sorry, LSA-B, but you can’t h-”

Suddenly, Faba’s world became the most terrifying nightmare he could ever have conjured up.

Two powerful, forceful hands clamped on his shoulders, fingernails digging into him like daggers, hands which pushed on him so hard his shoulders shook. It leaned forward into his face, spitting at him as _she_ shrieked, _her_ smile suddenly turning to an expression of contempt and disgust. Her eyes turned fire-engine red, glowing as if they were so hot they’d steam, and, despite how  _twisted_ the creature's own brand of humanity was, Faba could no longer avoid acknowledging that there was, indeed, humanity buried somewhere beneath her grotesque surface.

Faba screamed as the monster began to shake his entire body, feeling as though his stomach would soon fly out of his mouth.

“Don’t call me that! Don’t act like I’m just an experiment! Humanize me!  _Humanize me!_  Call me by my  _fucking_  name!” It said, eyes wild. Faba was white as a sheet, but he managed to get out the name:

“L-LSA-B…”

The punch to his gut was  _unbelievable_. His head snapped back and he shrieked, stumbling backward, crouching down to cradle his stomach.

“My name is Lusayours, bitch.”

Faba wheezed on the floor for a moment, the very act of breathing hurting more than anything else in his life had before.

"That's...  _Ridiculous..."_ He sputtered. "I've never heard a more... Ludicrous and childish -"

Faba was lifted out of the air for a moment, gravity suddenly giving out underneath him and propelling him upwards. He gasped and then felt something inside his stomach dislocate and come out of place as the sensation of slipping through the universe engulfed his nerves. As he began falling, thrown down with a force only a  _beast_ could possibly muster, time seemed to grind to a halt. At last, with a terrifyingly violent velocity, Faba was nailed into the floor by the animistic strength, a sharp, screaming pain searing through every inch of his body. He was writhing in pain, his solar plexus ripping apart at the seams, hot fire sinking its teeth into the tender bundle of nerves as something sour and harsh filled the back of his throat, a warmth suddenly cascading down his chin while a broken sob made its way through him. He was gasping for breath, his vision nothing more than a starfield of tiny pinpricks of light, sliding in and out of silken patches of black velvet. Clawing blindly at the floor and the walls, he scrambled into an upright position, his entire form taught and trembling.

“Huh-huh…. Lusayours…”

It smiled gleefully, suddenly giddy and full of laughter. It picked him up and held him again, leaning in close to his face and tickling it with its warm, sweet breath. “Now then… What’s the master password, dearest?” Its voice dripped with false saccharin, but underneath it was concealed a poison deadlier than any toxin known to man.

“They’ll… The others… They’ll come and find what you did here…” Sputtered Faba, choking on as much air as he could manage to take in between words.

Its grin widened, although Faba had previously thought that physically impossible. “Nope! Because I know that you are the only one at the office, and you stay late because you get your best work done when no one else is around, because you were bullied in high school and still feel like your carefully-crafted facade of confidence and self-acceptance might come crashing down at any moment and your coworkers will tear you to fucking shreds.” Its grin was hellish in some ways and filled with childlike glee in others.

“Ahaha… You must have been watching me for a while…” Faba said, his shirt soaking in the wet warmth as the terrible stench began to assault his nose.

“Oh, yes. I’m extremely intelligent and observant. Persistent, too. I just found it all in your diary.”

“Oh… Ahaha…. Yes… The one with the key lock  _and_  the combination lock…. Ahahah….”

“Yep! That’s the one, darling.”

“Well, you  _certainly_  have been watching me rather closely! I’m… I’m certainly flattered, ahaha,” He said, looking to the side in terror.

It smiled brightly in the way that a little girl who's been told she can have ice cream smiles and then leaned in to kiss Faba’s neck. It wasted no time in biting him, its - _Her_ teeth sinking into him with enough raw power to draw out the thick, crimson daiquiri, suckling forcefully on the spattering, moist wound, moaning orgastically as she eagerlygulped down the scarlet, fleshy juices and swallowed them up, her accursed saliva spilling into Faba's body with reckless abandon. Faba shrieked, unable to help himself and bucking his hips upwards, his hands coming up to grasp forcefully at her hair, fisting desperately for something,  _anything_  to hold onto. He writhed in pleasure, her teeth pressing into him like nails as she repeated the process elsewhere on his neck. Faba moaned quietly, embarrassment, horror, and self-loathing thrumming deeply inside him as his pants seemed to grow stiffer and tighter. He had never… Wanted... Not… Not ever with a  _woman,_  but he… Couldn’t help but enjoy this...

It was hard for him to gauge how much time was passing, as his senses became even more dulled, the unholy fluids spilling out of her mouth seeping carelessly into his wounds and somehow smearing themselves against the skin, closing up the raped, violated openings that were now filled with canker and blight. His mind began to drift out of reality, thinking back to one morning when a teenaged version of himself had woken up hot and embarrassed and soiled while time - As well as the facts of his current situation - Slipped further and further out of his grasp. He wasn't even entirely sure was LSA-B was doing anymore, or who LSA-B even was, or who exactly  _Faba_ was. The only feeling that remained was that of a spring being pulled and stretched tighter and tighter and tighter still before it was finally allowed to snap. Some kind of white-hot energy rapidly exploded outward from a deep pit inside of him, shame drifting up through his body and fighting with arousal for control over his mind as something sticky slurped along his thigh and swam through the fabric of his pants.

She -  _It,_  Faba reminded himself - It stepped back, smiling at him, and swept up the dust of Faba's coagulated, crusty blood, which had slithered its way onto the corner of her lip during the hellish sacrament. “Now, love. How’s about that password? You can be sure it’ll be worth your while to give it to me.”

Faba blushed deeply, and, for a moment, every single thought left his mind except for the otherworldly angel in front of him. For that moment, he belonged to her. “Ahaha, yes, I am sure it will be… Ehem, yes, the password is… Ehem, try Regret. If more is required, which some things are higher security and require a second password, try Shame. Got that?”

LSA-B smiled again. “Yes, of course, thank you, dearest.”

There was a moment of pause, of absolute silence, and then LSA-B rushed forward and kissed Faba. It was awful, it was  _torture_ , he was gasping for air, his body aching. He was - He was incredibly  _exhilarated,_  but this wasn’t… This wasn’t  _him,_  he wasn’t… He’d never had any interest in  _women…_  Warmth spread through him, slime seeping into his soul through his esophagus, binding him up, sticking him to the spot. He was unable to move, but he hated this, hated how powerless he felt in the face of this…  _Thing,_  and how much he enjoyed it, and… It pulled away and looked at him, its eyes suddenly shifting between every possible color at an alarmingly dizzying rate. Faba found himself swaying, entranced by the beautiful pinwheel of pigments. It felt like what he imagined a hallucinogenic drug felt like. The flashing multicolor lights made him woozy and weak as pleasure surged wildly through him, unchecked by inhibition, which had been dragged out of him forcibly long ago.

It kissed him again, and he just couldn’t  _breathe_. The way it - The way  _she_ smelled, the way **_Lusayours_** grabbed at him so roughly, it was all  _too much,_  and it was awful, he  _hated_  it, wanted it to stop right that  _second,_   _needed_ it to - But it didn’t. It went on for so long, and those  _eyes_  flashed in his memory, and they made him enjoy the kiss, made him slide his hands up her side, and he was sure his mind had been turned into a plaything, was sure the  _thing_  had done something unholy to him, had  _made_  him enjoy it, but he couldn’t do anything about it. When it ended, he was panting and joyful, as well as incredibly relieved that it was over. He felt freed, _liberated..._ And yet, he felt as though he was still tethered by a force he couldn't even begin to understand.

“Now then,” It said. "You aren’t going to tell anyone about our little meeting, right?”

“N-no… Of course not… N-never..” Faba squeaked.

LSA-B smiled again, and Faba’s heart sank with the realization of what he had just done. His breathing stopped. It was just  _too much_  to look at her -  _Its_  face.

“Great!” It said, its eyes lighting up and going green again. “That’s the end of our business, then. You can be sure you’ll hear from me again. Fortunately for you, you’re still useful to me. You’re _very_ lucky, in that regard. Zenith will be my lucky one tomorrow!” It said, giggling madly, like a giddy child possessed by the darkest demon of Hell. “I’ll see you later, love!”

And, with that, LSA-B walked to the door, moving stiffly like a robot, kicked the horizontally-lying door out into the hallway so it didn’t obstruct the entryway, and then walked out.

“Zenith…” Faba whispered, running a finger across his lips, which still buzzed and were still coated in cold slime.  _Perhaps from her being in the stasis tank,_  he thought.  _Yes, of course... That's what it is. Nothing her body is producing by itself. Of course not... That'd be... Preposterous._  He was sure now - This wasn’t an alternate version of Lusamine. It may not have been a clone, but it  _certainly_  wasn't a version of her from another world.

His mind began firing off at rapid speed. How would he warn Zenith? He had to warn him, but… Wouldn’t that engineer his own demise? And perhaps Zenith’s, too! And… Lusamine was totally blind to all of this. What could he do…?

Faba suddenly felt very alone and very frightened. There was no one he could turn to without incriminating himself or others. He was trapped. And the worst part was that LSA-B was bound to come back. And, eventually, it would come back and, instead of asking for information, decide that Faba had none left to give. He would surely turn up dead after that. Perhaps there wouldn’t even be a body left, just the mutilated parts of a once-complete man.

He sighed to himself.

 _“Fuck,”_  he whispered, his entire mind fractured with pain - Because he really didn’t know what else to say.

He set about cleaning up the ruin of his door because he was sure Lusamine would pitch a fit if it was like that come morning, deciding he'd have to go home and take a shower later - Not that it was particularly  _easy_ to ignore the bodily fluids that had worked their way into his clothes.

But Faba was a cold, unfeeling man.

He had been for a very, very long time - Perhaps not naturally, but he'd taken the necessary steps to turn himself into one. It had made a lot of unpleasantries much easier for him throughout the course of his life, after all. He was well-versed in the art of pretending something hadn't happened, and this was no different. He simply did as he always did and found that - Like it  _always_ had - It made things a great deal easier... All without causing any harmful side-effects to his emotional health. At least, none that he would be forced to  _acknowledge._

The task ahead of him would take forever, but… That was okay.  
  
**He’d been at work all night before, and this wasn’t any different. Just another day.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can write more about LSA-B if anyone's actually interested. This sort of thing - As well as anything else anybody wants to read - Is totally on the table, because I'll do prrreeeetty much anything as a prompt. Pretty much. Just comment if you want something. And, as always, writer doesn't equal characters, I don't condone rape, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> (It's meant to be ambiguous as to what LSA-B actually is. Clone, alternate Lusamine, perhaps something else entirely that I didn't even realize it OBVIOUSLY was until two years after I wrote this. Yeah, looking back it was very obviously a different thing and I made it that thing without even realizing lol, so I went back and tried to allude to it a little more in this updated version).


End file.
